


First

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Emily Vincent [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Jealousy, attempted thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A jealous Emily finds herself saving a gentlemen in distress





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute OC x OC story. Sorry if you thought Erwin and Emily would blossom into a loving relationship. Not yet anyway.

It has been stated before by many that Emily Vincent didn’t like Marie, the barmaid civilian that worked in a local bar she, Erwin and Nile went to with friends. While Marie was a nice woman who was very keen on playing with the hearts of her two comrades, she also made Emily become a victim to jealousy.

“Stupid woman,” Emily muttered as Marie walked away from her and her friends.

Nile turned to her, along with Erwin, “Sorry, what did you say Emily?”

Emily glared at Nile and Erwin, “Oh now you both can hear me?”

“What?” Erwin asked, confused, “You didn’t say anything.”

“How would you know? You were too busy getting all hot and bothered by that wench of a woman,” Emily said, a bit too loudly.

“Emily!” Nile said, shocked at the name she called Marie, “Don’t call her that!”

“Oh shut up Nile!” Emily snapped, “Soon enough your both going to both propose to her.”

Erwin stared at her, “Emily, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Emily stood up angrily, “Everything is fine, now if you excuse me I’m going to find a man who’ll actually talk to me.”

The brunette cadet walked off speedily, in a huge huff. She could hear Nile and Erwin shouting to her as she stomped off.

“Emily!”

“Where are you going?!”

\----------------------------------------

Emily found herself outside the pub, leaning against the wall and chewing her nails. She hated when she chewed her nails. It was a bad habit she started doing when she was young. She worked with someone in Stohess District who did it and she thought it was cool. Now, Emily just ruins her nails.

It was raining.

“Give us your shit!”

“Fuck off man!”

Emily could hear some sort of commotion from the alley next to the pub. The girl crouched slightly and slowly made her way to the alley. The scene she came across was nothing that surprised her.

Three men dressed in shabby clothing surrounded a boy about her age. His had honey coloured hair that was tied back loosely and an amazing set of silver-blue eyes. He was quite big and had a bit of stubble on his chin. He could have easily been a great candidate for the military.

One of the guys were pulling at the bag he had, “Give it here!”

“No!” he yelled out angrily and pulled the bag back to his chest. He then fell to the ground, clutching the bag with a firm grip.

“Guess we have no choice,” one of the other men then pulled out a knife.

Emily stepped out quickly, “Hey, hey, hey! That’s not necessary!”

The men stopped in their track and looked at her. She couldn’t quiet make out their faces due to the fact they were in the shadows of the alley.

“Get lost bitch!” the leader yelled, “This ain’t got nothing to do with you!”

“Oh,” she stepped forward, “But it does.”

“Huh?”

“You see,” she started to explain, “The lovely man there is my damsel in distress and I’m here to save him.”

“This ain’t a game you dumb bitch,” the man shouted and made one his walk towards him with a knife, “Now beat unless you want this in your chest.”

“Haahh,” she sighed, “I really didn’t want to do this.”

“Do what?”

“This!” Emily swung her leg around and hit one of the men clean in his face, knocking him out instantaneously.

The other two stared in shock, along with the man who was on the ground.

“Get her!” he screamed and the other guy went after her.

She ducked down and the guy flipped over her back. Emily stood and made him hit the ground on his back. He groaned out in pain while coughing.

“You bitch!” the leader screamed, “I’ll kill you!”

He screamed and ran towards her in rage.

While the man was bigger than her and was armed, Emily was stronger and well trained for this type of combat. She stepped back and brought her fist back towards her face. Then, as he came within punching distance Emily stepped to the side, letting the man stumble next to her. She swung her fist and hit him square in the jaw. The man collapsed and dropped his knife to cradle his jaw.

She clicked her tongue, “Bunch of babies.”

Emily walked over to the honey haired boy that was still on the ground, catching his breath. She kneeled next to him to see if he was injured, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he breathed, “Thank you for saving me. I’d probably be dead, due to my stubbornness if it weren’t for you.”

Emily laughed softly and helped him up, “Do you mind if I ask why you were so determined to keep your bag?”

“Oh,” he looked down at the bag, “My father’s medicine is in here.”

Emily smiled, “What you did was very noble then?”

“Thank you!” he smiled, “What is your name by the way?”

“Oh,” Emily stepped back and introduced herself, “I’m Emily Vincent, a Cadet in the Training Corps.”

“Ah,” said the boy, “That explains your training.”

Emily nodded in agreement, “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Connor Hansen,” he bowed his head slightly, “I’m a caretaker in my village.”

“A caretaker?” Emily tilted her head.

“Yes, there are a lot of elderly people in my village and I often help with their day to day tasks,” Connor explained simply, and then looked at the sky, “Oh no! It’s almost dark! I need to get back quickly!”

“I-I have a horse!” Emily exclaimed, slightly embarrassed, “I could give you a ride there if you want.”

“Oh, well,” Connor scratched the back of his head, “Could you?”

“Yes!” she shouted in enthusiasm, “I’ll go get my horse now!”

\----------------------------------------

“Where are you going?” Erwin crossed his arms as he watched Emily guide her horse by the pub he was just in.

“A man from the next village over needed a ride,” Emily explained, “I’m giving him that ride.”

Erwin gave her a deadpanned look, “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” she glared at him, “You know, if Mike was here, none of this would have happened.”

“I know,” Erwin raised his hands in defeat, “And I’m sorry. Me and Nile were talking with Marie knowing well you didn’t like her.”

Emily grinned, “Glad we’re in agreement. Now if you excuse me, I have a really cute guy to take home and you have to think of a way to suck up to me.”

“Who why would I do something like that?” Erwin scoffed while crossing his arms.

“Cause you always do,” and with that, Emily pulled her horse down the street, leaving


End file.
